izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
After Prom
As the last student left, Clarie Wheeler got a mop and a bucket and started cleaning up. "Why am I always the one to do this?," she mumbled, mopping up the mess that a few bullies left. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and in came a girl. She wore glasses, had brown/black hair, and was stomping towards Clarie. "You missed Prom, Strider.," said Clarie. "Actually, no, I didn't. I was watching from the Snack Table. And all I have to say is this: what did Randall ever do to you?," the girl snapped. "He didn't do anything to her, but he did a few things to me." Mike Wazowski jumped down from the rafters and onto the stage. "Ew, I think I landed in the urine.," said Mike. "Tell me, you one-eyed cretin. What did Randall do to you?" "He abandoned me for bullies, screwed up my life, threw cupcakes at me, AND made me look like a girl." "Yeah? Well, revenge is a two-way street, amigo. So if you wake up and find out you're the new disco ball, don't blame me.," yelled Strider. "And as for YOU, Clarie!" Clarie's eyes opened up a little. "I expect more out of you. Just because you are a part of The Greek Council doesn't mean Randall is any different!" "I didn't know, OK? His name was on the card, and that's all I knew!" "Uh-huh. Listen, both of you will be seeing me in your nightmares. At least I have a HEART to comfort someone!," yelled Strider as she stomped out of the ROR Building. Several minutes of silence were there. "So, uh, Clarie?" "Yeah?" "Between you and me, I didn't WANT to do that. Dynamic forced me to." "Uh-huh. Like I'll believe that." "It's true! She'd tell you! Aren't you friends with her or something?," asked Mike. Clarie gave him The Look Of WHAT?!? "Do I LOOK like Dynamic's friend? No. We've never been friends, and we never will!" "OK! Keep your temper down!," yelled the green cyclops. "Keep my TEMPER down?! I have RIGHTS to be angry! Randall's been kicked out of ROR, and he's covered in PEE!" Mike stared down at the floor in sadness and anger. "Strider was right. You ARE heartless." Clarie threw the mop and bucket at Mike, and started walking away. "I'M gonna say sorry to him! YOU clean this up!," Clarie snapped. ................................... Randall slammed the door behind him and proceeded to block it with his own body. His heart sank. Why did they do this? He was covered in pee, humiliated infront of every student, AND kicked out of ROR. Randall curled up in a ball and cried. At least no one was coming to see him. "Randall, are you in there?" Nevermind. "Randall, please open up!," said Clarie on the other side. Randall wiped his tears away, and stood up. He opened the door just a smidge to if it was Clarie. "W-what do y-you want from me?," Randall choked out. "To say sorry." "Why c-can't you just admit y-your hatred f-for me?" "Because, I don't hate you! I'm sorry Dynamic did that to you!" "Uh-huh. Says the one who took the first picture of me covered in urine." "Randall! Try to understand! I'm sorry she dumped pee on you, I'm sorry I took a picture of you, and I'm sorry Mike is a jerk!" Randall open the door a little more. "D-do you really mean it?" "Of course." This is the first time Randall saw Clarie smile. "No-no one ever meant to be sorry for me." Randall smirked a bit, and opened the door fully. "If I could bake you cupcakes, I would.," Randall said. "I know." Clarie walked away from the door. But Randall was OK with it. For he felt that he belonged here after all. .......... Well, what did you think? Leave your honest feedback, please! Meme, OUT! Up Next: All-Out Brawl Category:Canon Ships Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories